


My last shot 我的最后一击

by sjlzwd



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjlzwd/pseuds/sjlzwd
Summary: Steve求了婚，而Bucky有话要说





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

Steve的约会失败了。

Steve知道很多事不可强求，但这次真的败得莫名其妙。

他和Carter家的女孩有个得体的初次约会，那姑娘是战地记者，双方在国际形势的一些看法比较一致。

第二次约会时，他按照规矩送对方回家，站在门口的台阶上和女孩发展了一个很有分寸的吻。

一切都看起来很顺利，Steve甚至开始计划在第五次约会时暗示对方邀请自己进门“喝咖啡”。

他今年52了，Carter家的女孩的年纪也不小，他们可以适当加快一些进度。

具体部署的话，交往三个月可以订婚，一年后可以结婚。

可能就是因为一切都太顺利了，他接到老上司一顿恨铁不成钢的臭骂时，才会那么震惊。

那姑娘明确和牵线人表示，祝他早日找到更合适的另一半。

Steve不理解。

他真的很努力了。

为了让那位女士明白他是认真的，Steve甚至提前透露了他们以后的家可以安排两个书房，这样他们都可以不受打扰地更好地工作。

他把家庭生活和工作都考虑到了，真的不理解这事情怎么就急转直下了。

这也是为什么他难得地推掉工作，大下午就翘班来找Bucky的原因。

Bucky是他的老朋友，和他一起扛过枪，转业后在一个单位工作，买了相邻的两栋小白房住了半辈子。

Steve知道他昨天刚出完一个外勤任务，这两天都会在家调休。

Bucky人缘好，女人缘更好，他总是能知道女人们在想什么。从小到大，身边的女性都更喜欢围着Bucky转可不是什么巧合。

 

“Rogers，又来找Bucky了？”邻居Susan大姐和Steve打招呼。

他可以算作这个社区每个大姐的最爱，然而这种爱和她们对Bucky的又不同，证据就是她们从来都亲亲热热地叫Bucky，对他却只叫姓氏。

“是，今天比较早。您好吗？”

他买了两人最爱喝的酒，一些零食和晚饭，打算在Bucky家的沙发上窝一晚上。

虽然还谈不上沉迷，但是对于这个突然的分手，Steve还是沮丧的、委屈的，而一旦他情绪不好，就得补充一点Bucky。

这听起来有点可笑，但事实就是如此。

Bucky对Steve有天然的安定和振奋作用，一天不见就会有哪里不对，两天不见开始神经不安，三天不见妥妥地要喘不过气。

Peggy那时总笑他是Bucky成瘾症重度患者，他当时年轻，还偶尔会为这种事略感羞愧。

然而到了现在的年纪，他已经全然放任了，这种瘾症也就更无拘无束地蓬勃发展，管也管不住了。

又怎样？

他不抽烟、不嗜酒，没有任何不良嗜好，就是离不开老伙计，不行？

谁说不行谁憋回去，Steve对Bucky的依赖可不怕任何人评头品足。

 

来到熟悉的白色木门前，Steve是开心的。

但进屋的过程就远没这么愉快了。

先是掏出钥匙准备开门，发现没锁；皱着眉进去，沙发通往卧室的路上一堆衣裤鞋袜，差点绊了他的脚。

Steve的脸一秒变黑了。

那个Natasha又来了。

他臭着脸坐下，把沙发上搭着的女性外套放到一边，不愿意去想屁股底下刚刚发生过什么。

真不是他对Bucky寻欢作乐有什么意见。

他的好兄弟开心，他又有什么好不开心的呢？这未免太不符合逻辑。

他只是觉得Natasha这个姑娘看着太不像个正经谈恋爱的结婚对象了。

她眼神太凌厉，穿着太惹火，而且她也太年轻了，看起来最多也就30，这样的女孩子怎么能收心稳定下来？

事实也证明了他的判断。

五六年了，这姑娘在Bucky的家里来来去去，有时一连出现好几天，有时在这里小住，有时消失大半年，什么恋人这样相处的？

Bucky也承认了，他们不是恋人，只是一起消磨些时光。

但问题在于，Natasha消磨的起，可是她这样等于把Bucky拖住了。

Bucky比Steve就小8岁，今年也是44了，Steve可以说是看着他、甚至拉扯着他长大的。

再不找个踏实的姑娘定下来，那孩子不是要步Steve的后尘，孤独终老了吗？

当然了，就算Bucky最后真的选择不成家，Steve也不会让他真的感到孤单的。

他计划中，再十年左右，他们两个人就都能退休了。

那之后，要是Bucky还这么吊儿郎当地单着，他想和Bucky结伴到处转转。

带个旅行地图，租个房车，沿着海岸线漫无目的地走走，多拍些照片，画些画；

要不也可以一起宅在家里做些研究，把前半生的一些案例和经验总结起来，给后辈留作参考；

或者到乡下搞个农场、种些东西、养点动物、再挖个水塘，周末两人就可以一边钓鱼一边烧烤；

还可以在院子里搞个露天影院，他们这些年太忙了，错过了好多经典的电影，到时候就一人拎瓶啤酒，吃着烧烤或爆米花，在星空下一部一部地补回来...

屋里传出女性的喘息打断了Steve的幻想，让他的眉毛纠成一团。

他不是喜欢对别人的行为横加指责，但是这女孩也太不矜持了，有那么着急吗？  
就门都来不及关，衣服随手丢？火烧房子啊?

等屋里终于没了声音，Steve已经把带来的酒自己干掉了半瓶，太阳也看不见了。

他在客厅来回踱步，忍了又忍，还是没忍住，气冲冲地过去敲门--反正他们只是找乐子，找完了就可以走了，这样严格来说不算打扰，Bucky绝不会因为这个怪他的。

 

“哦，上帝啊，老头子又来了。”

Natasha和他属于相看两相厌，谁见谁都没好脸。

Bucky几年前还曾认为他们性格上很互补，Steve也一度以为他会欣赏这样优秀的女性，但是事实证明，他们不知道为什么就是合不来。

“别翻白眼了，女士，我今天带的晚饭实在不够，下次再留你？”

“别逗了，老头儿，这要真是你家，请我我都不来。”

Natasha毫不在意地在Steve眼前展露优美的长腿和背，还拉着Bucky在嘴上重重亲了一下。

 

所以你看，谁也不能怪Steve和她看不对眼儿，这行为不是挑衅是什么。

“这就是我家。”Steve眯起眼睛：“邻居们都知道，我来这儿就是回家。”

 

Bucky也赞同：“对，是他家。”

他揉了揉Natasha的头：“丫头，今天不留你了，Steve大概有什么事。”

 

“快饶了我吧，好像他没什么事儿你就能赶他走了似的！”

Natasha利落地下了床：“今天算你欠我的，下回补四次。”

 

Steve看不下去：“也许是我多嘴……”

“是。”

Natasha把他推开，捡起地上的胸衣，她手臂后面的两团雪白快把Steve的眼睛闪瞎了：“你是多嘴。”

“……但我必须要说，Bucky已经快50了，四次也太不节制了，这不符合男士的生理特点，对健康也……”

Natasha把门摔在他脸上出去了。

真的，这女孩子太让人无法招架了。

“谢谢你对我那么有信心啊，Stevie。”  
Bucky的笑声闷在被子里，稍稍减轻了Steve的烦躁：“但谁也没说要一次性搞四个呀！”

Steve更觉不妥----那不是说她还要来更多趟吗？

真是糟心透了。


	2. Chapter 2

“行了，别皱眉了。”

Bucky安抚他：“Natalia这次拿到俄罗斯的一份工作，估计要有半年到一年见不着，她今天是来道别的。”

Steve撇嘴。他决定换个和Natasha无关的话题，能有大半年看不见她总算还是不错的。

“到外面等我，我换衣服。”

Bucky用被子把身体裹住，只剩下他的金属义肢和乱糟糟的头发翘在外面。

Steve想说Natasha都没避着他穿衣服，Bucky有什么好遮的，但他也确实不想继续待在充斥着那两人作战气味的房间了。

“行吧，赶紧出来，给你带了酒。”

等两个人终于能好好地并肩坐在沙发上， Steve已经把带来的意大利面、鸡翅和浓汤都弄好了。

他给Bucky递上餐盘和叉子，又打开电视随便找了个台。

他们一样，对吃的不挑，什么都能津津有味，这可能和两个人早年从军的经历有关系。

“其实我还没怎么饿呢。”Bucky说着，但他的面条的消耗速度可不是这么说的。

Steve莞尔，抽出纸巾给他擦嘴上的番茄酱。

电视里不知放着什么，像令人安神的白噪音，他照顾着Bucky，一会儿给他递东西，一会儿给他拆零食，感觉自己又心平气和了，白天的挫折也好像没什么了。

这就是他的生活，从Bucky还是个小孩，在战场上被老上司硬塞给他当小助手时就这样。  
等战争结束，他们转业成为神盾局的同事，又买了相邻的房子当邻居后还是这样。

他参与了Bucky孤苦的少年时代、一手调教了他热血的青年时代，现在则欣赏着他沉稳的中年时代。

当年机灵倔强的小男孩如今已沉淀成一个魅力四射的男人，举手投足之间自然散发的光彩足以让任何人心折。

Steve与有荣焉。

他天生亲缘浅薄，Bucky也是世界上唯一一个全程见证他走完半生的人。

生活中总有些什么是不变的、让人安定的存在，Steve的这个不变的存在就是Bucky，使他的心不至于流离失所。

 

“所以，约会没那么顺利？”Bucky低着头边吃边问。

“何止。”Steve用鼻子哼了一声：“被甩了，还被老菲力打电话来骂了一通。倒霉透了。”

Bucky搅拌面条：“怎么会呢？那姑娘我见过，一直做战地记者耽误了结婚，但又美又酷。她还是Peggy的亲戚，从以前就知道你，应该没问题啊。”

“哦。”Steve恍然。

当时他对要不要去约会有点拿不定主意、提不起劲，所以问过Bucky的意见。

原来那时Bucky支持Steve去是因为这个。

“盛名之下，其实难副吧。”

Bucky嗤一声：“胡说八道，你只会比别人道听途说的好。这没道理。”

Steve耸肩：“我其实也不知道。本来一切都按计划走，不知怎么就砸了。看来不服老不行。”

Bucky吃面的胃口都没了。

“行了行了，我明天去找老菲力帮你问问情况，再给你争取一次机会。你离老还远着呢啊，别瞎说。”

他站起来，按亮电脑屏幕（Steve其实怀疑他的电脑是常年不关的），十指翻飞地捣鼓着什么。过了一会儿，打印机开始吐出文档，Bucky把一沓带着油墨热度的A4纸塞进他怀里。

“约会10大准则和8大禁忌，回去看三遍，不懂给我打电话。”

Steve扭转身体,不肯接：“我不要！都是你们非要撺掇我去相亲，我原本就不想去，现在被拒绝了更好，我不想再试了，以后就咱们俩老头儿对付着过下半辈子不行吗？”

Bucky把纸张卷起来敲他的头：“对付？谁和你对付？和我过委屈你了是吧？赶紧滚回去背资料吧！”

Steve用面条盘子像个盾牌一样遮在脑袋上方挡着Bucky的打，一边笑得厉害：“不委屈不委屈，不对付不对付。我诚挚邀请您和我下半辈子一起过，这行吧？要不我跪下来求个婚？”

Bucky停了手，瞪着他的样子有点愣。

“Steve Rogers，你现在就是自信心受挫，拿我逗趣呢。等过两天把姑娘哄好了，我看你还这么说不。”

Steve也不乐意了，他一下也蹦起来，脸都快怼在Bucky脸上。

“你要不信，我现在就去买戒指！”  
他说真的，管他什么情况，他就是痛恨Bucky不信任他，玩笑也不行，根本忍不了。

Bucky攥紧拳头，看起来好像在极力忍耐，嘴唇抖动了几次都没说出什么话。

然而他最终泄了气，一屁股坐在沙发上，捏着眉心的手遮住了他的表情。

“别发疯了，队长，你就饶了我吧。”

Bucky在青少年的时候喜欢叫他队长，长大后私下里基本就不这么叫了，开始直接叫他Steve，高兴了还会亲昵地叫Stevie。他这会儿把这个称呼拿出来，明显是想和他拉开距离，要疏远他一会儿。

Steve绝不如他愿。

他也坐下来，朝Bucky身边挪屁股。等身体挨在一处，Bucky也软化下来，把头靠在他身上，找到最舒服的姿势窝着不动了。

Steve大大松了一口气，他们之间的气氛必须是这样和缓而亲密的，可以争执但不能持续。不管前一刻发生了什么，Bucky最后必须要和他挨在一起，这样才是对的。

“好，我不逗你，但是你也不能再催我去相亲。我就不明白了，为什么我就不能安安静静当个老鳏夫，谁都催我再找一个妻子，而你一直单身瞎混，却从没人催？”

他的抱怨是有理由的。

他的第一也是唯一一次婚姻是一场珠联璧合的军事指定，而他和最美女性指挥官Peggy Carter的婚礼照片是美军征兵办有史以来最好的宣传画。

指定并不意味着不好。事实上，那场婚姻是完美的。Peggy则比完美更好，好到如果不是她主动接近，Steve根本没想象过他们走在一起的可能。

在他和Peggy新婚后极难得的假日里，他会拉上Bucky、携新婚妻子去钓鱼。

Peggy带着她的宽边大檐帽指挥Bucky和Steve用鱼叉叉住最肥的鱼，再和Bucky比赛英伦和美式两种烧烤方法哪种能让Steve吃下更多。

他曾那么幸福。

他的妻子和挚友非常合得来，却奇异地从未让他感到威胁和冷落，他们总是把他的感受放在第一位，与他紧密相连，那时的他常常笑，就像拥有全世界。

可太美好的故事，结局也往往令人心碎。

Peggy没能等到胜利、安享太平。他们在战火中相遇，又在战火中分离。交汇时的璀璨成为Steve心上的一道疤。

而那一晃，竟已经是三十多年前的事了。

 

“这有什么好不明白的？”

Bucky不知道什么时候已经恢复了平静。他转过头近距离看着Steve的脸，铁手指从他紧锁的眉心划到鬓角，再到喉结，最后停留在Steve心脏的位置。

“当然是因为，你的心一直又软又烫，充满浪漫的情怀，而我不是啊！”

Bucky的动作让Steve有点晃神，他不知道自己为什么一直盯着Bucky近在咫尺的红嘴唇看。

可能是太红了。

“还有，我们实在厌倦了你那张缺乏爱情滋润的臭脸了。”

Bucky推开他，打破了他也不明白的什么。

“嘿！”

Steve有点伤心，他不敢相信在所有人当中，竟然是Bucky会这样说：“我什么时候对你摆过臭脸？”

诽谤。

“我见到你都只会笑而已，你这样说还有良心吗？”

“好好好，这次算我错。”Bucky拍拍他的头安慰他：“但你懂我的意思。”

Steve不做声了。他知道Bucky指的是什么。

在他古板的外表和极度匮乏的恋爱经历之后，他是渴望爱的。

他从小没有了父母，新婚又失去了伴侣，之后就是长达半生的空窗。如果不是因为有Bucky一直陪伴他、爱着他，他早已经垮了。

然而，那种爱还是不够的。

年纪越大，他想要的竟然更多。

那种气息相闻的拥抱和亲密，在神父面前见证的永恒，每个夜晚一起关掉的台灯，每个清晨缠绕的体温。

他渴望这个。

Bucky总是知道他，哪怕连他自己都不知道。

一恍神，他的身上被小混蛋揉捏了好几下。

“坚持锻炼还是有好处的，看看这腰这胸这屁股，你仍然能辣翻全城！ 回去再好好准备准备，下次约会没问题的！”

Bucky的鼓励让他挂上了傻乎乎的笑容。

虽然他已经年过半百，虽然他和那个女孩相差了近十岁，

但如果Bucky对他有信心，他就对自己有信心。

他会成功的。

他接过了Bucky手中的约会指南，但是不忘给自己留后路。

“先说好，下次我要是再失败，这件事就算了，你们谁都别再来劝我。”

Bucky点点头，最后又靠着他呆了一会儿后，决然地站起身来拉他的胳膊：“回家再看吧，Steve。”

Steve赖着不动。  
“我还没想走呢，咱们今晚一起睡，我一边看这个攻略，不懂还能现场问你。或者，咱们还可以一起看碟片，就看你上次要看的那个...叫什么来着？”

Bucky正面抱住他，搂着他的腰往上拔萝卜：“乖，你还不算失恋呢啊，暂时不需要我陪你借酒浇愁。而且我今晚已经有安排了，赶紧回去吧。”

Steve用屁股使出千斤顶：“什么安排？Natasha不是已经走了吗？”

Bucky烦躁地抓了抓头：“Natalia是突然来的，我晚上本来约的是别人。”

Steve的眉头皱成一个川：“什么人？什么事？要约多久? ”  
感觉自己有点咄咄逼人，他又尽力缓和了语气：“我可以在这儿先自己看会儿，等你们约完会咱俩再一起睡觉。”

Bucky无奈死了：“我的Stevie大老爷，和你睡我还约个屁，我今晚要和别人上床，不看电影，你在这儿碍事，这样说您明白了吗？！”

Steve明白了，他磨磨蹭蹭地出了门，然而心里十分不舒服。

“Buck，你今天才和Natasha……这样你就不累吗？”

Bucky当着他的面把门合上了。

“只是赶巧了，平时不这样的。 再说今晚我应该累不着，Rumlow会全包的。”

这TM什么意思？

Steve抱着他的约会攻略站在Bucky家门口半天也没想清楚。

Rum什么？这听起来怎么就不像个女孩名？

但是他想清楚了一点，不管Bucky这次又约了谁，那都不会是什么正经姑娘。

今天第二次，真是糟心透了。


	3. 第三章

Steve当天晚上没睡好。

如果要辩解，他的初衷是有点担心。

约会攻略翻得哗哗响，但怎么都看不下去，最终还是情不自禁地守在了正对Bucky家的窗户边。

他也知道这行为不太光彩，于是关了灯，把眼睛躲在厚重的窗帘后面。

没别的意思，他就想看看让Bucky把他撵出家门的是谁，长得有多美----要知道，这在以前从没发生过，谁也不能怪Steve如此在意是不是？

事实上，确认的结果不太好。

来到的那个人和Bucky拥抱打招呼的画面像是扎在了他的视网膜上，让他当天夜里一直睁着眼，怎么也没法闭上。之后的一天也总是晃神，干什么都好像做梦。

\------世界观都碎了。

然而碎了也不敢找Bucky核实，自己捡起来涂点浆糊又拼上了。

到了第三天，他想明白了。

一早精神抖擞地来到办公室，叫秘书请外勤一位叫Brock Rumlow 的过来谈话。

那小子是蛇组的队长，做事还行。刚进他办公室的时候还不知道什么事，表现得人模人样，衣着笔挺，笑容诚恳，态度也恭敬，

然而随着谈话的主题被揭开，那小子终于绷不住现了原形。

“职场骚扰？！”

还好Steve办公室隔音好，否则按Rumlow这音量，准得把全楼的人都招来。

“您在开玩笑吗？我是正经八百地追求Bucky，你问问他们组谁不知道？我玫瑰都送了两个月了，好不容易才成功的，怎么到您这儿就成骚扰了？！”

Steve很不高兴：“你不了解他，你们成不了。”

Rumlow也气得不行，

“Rogers指挥官，我之前是看在Bucky常常说您好的份儿上才尊重您，但我们成不成得了，您说了不算！“

一副痞相的意大利人蹭地站起来，头发都要冒烟了。

”就算您是看着Bucky长大的，但您毕竟不是他爸！退一步说，这事儿就算您真是他爸也管不着！！”

Steve给了他一个不走心的冷笑。

粗鲁、暴躁、没定力、靠不住。

就这样的，配不上他家Bucky一根手指。

“行了，你走吧。”

他翘起二郎腿，向后倚在椅背上，重新开始看文件，一边给人下逐客令：“我当然不是他爸，但我说你们成不了，就成不了。”

想了想，他又抬头嘱咐：“以后记着点，Bucky不是你能叫的，叫Barnes就行了。”

Rumlow要疯了，他早听说指挥官是个固执的老家伙，原来不仅固执，还不可理喻，他谁啊他是！

“虽然这和你无关，长官，但是我们已经成了，就前天晚上成的。”

Rumlow把脸凑近Steve Rogers，呲牙挑衅：

“我今天晚上还约了他，您是不知道他在床上有多辣，干到爽的时候眼泪汪汪的，还有那声音，操，现在想想我都能直接射裤子里。”

Steve办公室的玻璃门突然从里面碎裂，Rumlow背朝后撞出来摔在地板上，满嘴血。

\-------------------

局里面难得有点事儿，还是最高长官的事儿，传播速度就和疫情似的。

不到二十分钟，Barnes组长就不得不顶着组里所有人的调侃，冒着沿途八卦的火热目光直达顶楼，到Steve Rogers的办公室抓人回家。

就这样，Steve 还嫌关注度不够大，专门绕回Bucky的办公室，把他桌上一束碍眼的黄玫瑰扔垃圾桶后才同意离开。

把人塞进汽车，Bucky开大脚踩油门，车子嚎叫着窜了出去，而Steve竟然还有脸看上去气呼呼的。

“我怎么不知道你喜欢黄玫瑰？”

见Bucky没理他，Steve又说:“明天我送你一束，以后不要收他的。”

Bucky还是没理他。

这下Steve连声音都委屈了。

“你就那么喜欢他吗？他有哪里好啊？比我还好吗？”

Bucky一个大力急刹车把车尾甩在路崖，脸埋在方向盘上，极力控制自己不动手， 可Steve 还在说。

“你为什么没告诉我你开始喜欢男人了，你以前从没喜欢过男的。”

Bucky不忍了。

他抬起头，眼睛通红，揪住Steve的头发生拽到面前亲了他。

就TM这样吧。

他肯定把Steve拽疼了，咬疼了，估计还吓着了，但是他不想管了。

他推开木头桩子一样的老朋友，头也不回地下了车。

他跑了。


	4. 第四章

Bucky 本质上并不是个怂货，他从来不怕事，很多事也并不在乎。

但这件事他在乎。

一旦在乎了，那也就要了命了。

他把他的老朋友、老队长、放在心尖上几十年的人强吻以后撇在车里，自己逃跑了以后，不开机，不回家，不回局里，就像个孤魂野鬼一样西装革履的在街上溜达，身子一会儿发凉一会儿发热，脑袋里也乱糟糟的。

晃到大傍晚，实在不知道还能干点什么，终于想起来还有个Rumlow今天平白挨了顿揍，正好可以打电话叫出来安慰一下。

他重新开机的时候，其实还是很期待的，因为按理应该会有Steve的未接来电或消息。

质疑？责骂？他愿意受。

婉拒？教育？也没问题。

如果他愿意试试呢，那当然更是喜出望外、皆大欢喜。

实际上，Bucky在心里偷偷认为，第三个的可能性比较大，毕竟，他至今还想不出世界上有什么事情是Steve不会为了他做的。

可是什么都没有，Steve没找过他，倒是其他的杂七杂八的电话一大堆，其中还包括Rumlow的好几个。

要更多时间去反应是吧？

行。

体谅你年纪大反应慢，我给你时间。几十年都过去了，等待怕个屁。

 

“Dry Martini。”他脱下西装，朝调酒师眨眼睛，顺手解开衬衫上面的两颗扣儿，袖子半挽到手肘给Rumlow打电话。

从不离身的两块军牌在他的脖子上叮当一响，他摸了摸，郑重摘下来吻了一下，好好揣进裤袋里。

他暂时不能戴这个了，Steve瞧见会有压力。至于以后要重新带回脖子上，还是珍藏在抽屉里，那要看Steve最终给出个什么答案。

***  
然而事实证明，找Rumlow喝酒不是什么明智的决定。

他今晚的本意是想把Steve放一边，先清清脑子，恢复个玩咖的样子，Rumlow却字面意义上骂了Steve一整晚。

听到其中一些话的时候，Bucky甚至有点想照脸上给他一拳，要知道，维护Steve就像他本能一样，强行控制这事儿他干得太不熟。

但是再看看Rumlow被Steve打破相的黑眼圈儿和裂嘴角，想想这事儿起因也是自己欠考虑，又摸摸鼻子忍住了。

“我和你说，你必须得让那老东西学会尊重你的隐私，亲爹也不能干涉儿子和谁上床不是？”  
Rumlow终于说爽了，开始做总结性发言。

Bucky一口橄榄一口酒，三口干完一杯，杯壁上晶莹的冰露还没滚落，站起来对Rumlow勾手指：

“行了，跟我回家打分手炮吧。”

Rumlow听到“打炮”的字眼，笑眯眯地应了一声，也不骂Steve了，立即高高兴兴地替Bucky收拾好搭在高脚椅背上的西装外套，跟他出了门，到屋外，凉风一吹才回过味儿来。

“什么炮？”他声音高了八度：“不是才开始吗？分的哪门子手？”

Bucky抱歉地笑笑：“没办法。咱俩的事儿，亲爹虽然管不了，Steve还真就能。”

 

夜色漆黑如墨，Rumlow点亮车里粉蓝色的氛围灯，给仰在副驾座椅上闭目养神的Bucky的脸上打上了一层柔光。从Rumlow的角度看去，那挺直的鼻梁和下巴曲线十分流畅，嘴唇也饱满，无意识探出舌尖一舔，舔的Rumlow心里一哆嗦。

他舍不得。

像他所在的蛇组这种工作，难度大，危险高，而且很多都是脏活，出去一趟，十天半个月见不到人影那都是常事。而且他又是个Gay，还挑剔。

相貌、人品、性，Bucky可以说各方面都是他想要的。

他和Bucky以前只是同事关系，但三个月前，他们出任务时候Bucky偶然和他交集了一次，摘下面罩时带点儿冷酷表情的脸给了他一记心灵暴击。他不明白为什么就着了迷，但这辈子头一回这么认真追求一个人，真费了老大的劲儿才让Bucky勉强答应试试的。

怎么就能碰上Steve Rogers这种老混蛋来搅局呢？

40好几了，没准儿这都是他的最后一击了。他不能这样放弃，他还想试试。

Bucky说得很隐晦，但Rumlow并不笨，最初的震惊后，他很快琢磨明白了Bucky和他家队长到底是个什么情况。

“不是想泼你冷水啊，但你得知道，哪怕他对你有那么一丁点儿意思，你们也不会这么多年都成不了。”

他拿捏着最客观的语气试着和Bucky讲道理：“不如我们先不要那么早定分不分手，先等等，万一他接受不了，那咱俩再好。”

Bucky摇头：“你不了解Steve，我俩能在一起，只要我想。”

Rumlow烦躁：“那是什么意思？”

Bucky叹了口气：

“Brock，你人不错。除了Steve，我从没考虑过别的男人，你是唯一一个例外。这样说有安慰到你吗?”

Rumlow没有感觉安慰，他更上火了：“那你到底是想啊，还是不想啊？”

Bucky指着前方提醒他及时转弯，别撞墙上：“想，所以不想。我俩的情分，你是不会懂的。”

Rumlow猛地一砸方向盘，汽车喇叭发出巨大的声响，犹如他无尽的憋屈：“你不说明白谁TM能懂啊？！那你俩既然你情我愿的，为什么不早点儿在一块儿，非得把我搭上以后再搞啊！”

Bucky等他气消了一点后，才在他肩头拍了两下：“我很抱歉，替我，也替Steve。你别难过，不值得。”

Rumlow不问了。

Steve Rogers那种男人，从毫无造型感的发型，到脚上的老款皮鞋，处处都写着直，古板、循例、死水一潭已然画进人生底色，Bucky绝没可能突然就让他转了性。再加上他是局里的最高指挥官，也是公共发言人，舆论压力能不顾吗？这么多年的良好形象不要了？

他是不懂他们的情分，他也不需要懂。Bucky这傻子自我感觉太良好了，自作多情是注定心碎的，他只要等Bucky碰壁后再想些手段回收就好，他不着急，还没到穷途末路。

至于今晚，更简单，他就把这个所谓的分手炮打好，最好打到Bucky对他就像他对Bucky那么欲罢不能，任务就算完成。

然而生活总是不停地给他狗血，按着头狂洒个不停的那种。

当车开上小白屋门前的路口，Bucky一眼看到等待在门前的Steve Rogers后，就开始反悔要撵他走了。

“我不走。”Rumlow抓紧方向盘，任Bucky怎么催也不调头：“我等一会儿，万一那老东西说些不好听的，我还可以帮你揍他。”他抬头看看Bucky没生气，又补充上：“如果有需要，我还可以跟你打个安慰炮。”

Bucky随他了：“200美金，赌不赌？Steve出现在这儿，没躲我，那就是他同意了。”

Rumlow心想你们成了，鬼才要出钱，但是如果你们掰了，我出2000刀也情愿。

他顺着Bucky的身影往Steve那瞧，那人在他的印象中明明是个鬓角斑驳的威严长者，然而在微茫的月色里，他抱着膝盖靠坐在台阶上等人的神情却像个焦急的孩子。等他看清楚Bucky正向他走过去，那双眼睛一下子亮得像是又活起来了。

Rumlow心里咯噔一下，原来的那份盲目笃定突然就有点不牢靠了。

 

“Bucky！”Steve往前疾走几步，和Bucky面对面站在一处，从衣服口袋里掏出一个丝绒小方盒。

这绝壁不可能是Rumlow想的那个，没那么快的，这节奏根本不对。

金发的老男人单膝跪在地上，打开盒子，银色的一对光环现出身形，他抬头看Bucky的眼睛里都有星星了。

Rumlow要瞎了，他远远看见Bucky对着脑后他的方向比了个2的手势。

操啊，操！

难怪Steve Rogers能当上最高指挥官，这骚操作真TM服了。

狗男男快go die 吧！！！


	5. 第五章

第五章 

Bucky是用余光瞄着Rumlow气走了以后，才伸手把Steve拉起来的。  
   
Steve一开始有点失落，他不明白Bucky为什么没有直接让他把戒指戴在手上。  
但Bucky亲密地揽着他，和他粘成一个从字，勾肩搭背地进了门庭，他也没生出什么抵抗的心，含含糊糊地就跟着进去了。  
   
一进屋，Bucky差点绊一跤----满地都是箱子，还有画架和颜料。  
   
Steve看起来有点不好意思地抓了抓头发：“下午太忙了，又是忙着搬家，又要去买戒指，没来得及收拾完，这些只是最常用的物品，剩下的我们规划一下我再搬。”  
   
Bucky点点头，这行动力，是他家队长没错。  
   
“当然，要是你觉得直接搬进来太快了， 那我也可以再搬回去，下周一再搬。反正...反正近。”  
   
Bucky的目光落在一大盒半化冻的牛排上。  
   
“哦，这个，我今天在超市顺手买的，特价。以后咱们俩一起吃饭，量大，这种仓买的划算！”  
   
Bucky叹了口气。他单手叉着腰，向后捋了捋头发，示意Steve坐在沙发上，自己则跪进他两腿之间的地毯上，双手撑在他胯骨两侧，形成一个松散的环抱姿势。  
表情比较严肃，搞得Steve也冒汗了。  
“Buck，你能先把戒指带上再和我说话吗？这样我心里受不了。”  
   
Bucky摇头，仰起脸啄了他一下。  
   
“Steve，有些事情，我想让你知道。”  
   
他舔了舔嘴唇，半长的卷发擦过白皙的脖颈，带来一种视觉上的柔软。  
   
Steve的喉结滚动了一下：“当然，Buck。”  
   
他情不自禁地把手伸进Bucky的卷发里，再用手掌包裹他硬朗的下颌线，拇指在他的颧骨上摩挲。  
他为什么早没意识到他竟然可以对他这么做？  
   
Bucky侧过脸把一个轻吻留在他的掌心里。  
   
“我想你知道两件事。”他仰望着Steve，眼睛像绿色的湖水一样。  
   
“第一件事，我爱你，胜过世上的一切。  
亲情、友情、爱情、习惯，可能什么都有一点，哪种更多我自己都无法界定，它不纯粹，也不纯洁。  
我知道，你对我也是如此，这才是我们之间最重要的事，其他形式上的东西都只是执念。”  
   
Steve想要说话，Bucky用另一个啄吻堵住了他。  
   
“第二件事，你不会失去我。  
即使你和别人结婚，即使你爱我只能像一个父亲、一个兄长、一个老朋友，即使我自己也找到别的另一半-----你在我心里永远都是第一位的。  
我发誓会永远当你的邻居，永远不退出你的生活，永远不用任何借口保持距离，永远站在你的一边，永远不让你感到孤单。”  
   
他收拢了怀抱，两手穿过Steve的腰将他紧紧环绕，把侧脸贴在他的胸腹之间，而Steve宽大的手掌颤抖地抚摸着他的发顶。  
   
Steve的心跳那么快。  
   
他深深吸入Steve身上的气味，像强心剂，那给了他继续说下去的勇气。  
“我要你承诺，不会迎合我的心意而勉强自己，也不会因为害怕失去而妥协。我们用什么样的关系度过余生，这完全不是问题，所有的决定都只关乎你真正的心情。”  
他双手捧住Steve的脸，认真地看进他爱了几十年的蓝眼睛里，那蓝色有幸尚未浑浊。  
   
上帝啊，他真的爱惨了他。  
当这张脸还没被岁月侵蚀的时候，他爱他的意气风发、坚定勇敢，和稍加逗弄就会出现的无法掩饰的羞涩。  
而现在，他爱他皮肤的每一条纹路，鬓角的每一处斑白和眉间再也不会消散的皱痕。  
他伸手去触碰藏在短短胡须中红色的嘴唇，那曾是饱满而丰润的粉色，仿佛轻轻一蹭便可以渗出汁水，而现在，那颜色变得暗淡，对他的吸引力却有增无减。  
   
“我将要吻你了，Stevie，用一个情人的方式。在这个过程中，如果有任何你不喜欢的，我们随时都可以停止，而那不会改变任何事，我们说明白了吗？” 他问。  
这是个非常必要的询问，因为随着Bucky一寸一寸的接近，Steve的胸膛起伏到看起来就要过呼吸了。  
那双手，他曾无数次像兄弟一样拉住，那具身体，他曾在各种情况下拥抱过，然而当接触的意义不同时，突然间什么都变了。  
   
一开始只是试探，Bucky的一只手擦过Steve的腰，另一只手轻捏住他的后颈，将两人的嘴唇贴在一起。  
随后是确认，不带压迫地将他含在嘴里，挤压、舔弄、一点一滴地吮吸，细痒的电流从两人接触的位置扩散，Steve一向挺拔的身躯在这样耐心又细致的引领下发起抖来。  
   
Bucky忽然感到心酸。  
Steve需要这个。  
他不敢相信自己竟然放任他这么多年都没有被谁好好地吻过。  
   
Bucky把舌尖舔进Steve的唇缝里，从他的喉咙里逼出一声呻吟。  
这让Steve忽然发了狂。  
他突然紧紧抓住Bucky的手臂，使力把Bucky从跪坐的姿势拉起来，让他分开双腿坐在自己的膝盖上，用毫无技巧可言的全部热情回应他。而得到鼓舞的Bucky攻势变得更加猛烈，肌肉结实的手臂紧紧抱住他的爱人，从上而下深深地吻他，将Steve的后脑死死压进沙发的海绵靠背里。  
   
我爱你，我的老混蛋，你也爱我吗？用不那么兄弟的方式？  
   
Bucky急躁的舌尖不停顶弄、戳刺、逼问。  
   
是的，我爱你。  
   
Steve用顺从的缠绕和全盘接受回答他。  
   
别骗我。  
   
他被Bucky咬了，他的没有耐心的小混蛋，他的。  
   
是真的，是真的。  
   
Steve收紧怀抱，这个姿势让他非常容易就能把Bucky的屁股抓在手里，而他立即就那么做了。  
   
Bucky的一只手探下去，在Steve的两腿之间摸索，他鼻子里哼出的声音让Steve头昏。  
   
他的Bucky在求证。  
   
Steve与他十指相扣，一起按向自己的裤裆，用硬得要撑破扣子的肿块回答他。  
   
暴风骤雨般的深吻又重新变得温情，Bucky得到了他要的答案，他想结束了。  
可Steve还没满意，他腰部使力，抱着Bucky翻了个身，把Bucky压进沙发垫子里，也学着Bucky的方式咬他的嘴，他早看那红艳的唇色不对劲儿很久了。  
   
Bucky就在他的身下，在他的怀抱中，完全属于他，乖乖地、讨好地舔弄他的牙齿，这让Steve在那么多年以后，第一次感到全身的热血在恣意地沸腾燃烧。  
   
他一手把Bucky的两只胳膊抓住按在头顶，另一只手探进衬衫下摆贪婪地抚摸他的腰线，Bucky深深吸气，精瘦的小腹怕痒一样地凹进去，Steve顺势从缝隙把手伸进他裤子里。  
   
满手的硬热粘滑。  
   
Bucky侧过脸，他连脖子都红了。  
   
“我们到床上去。”  
   
Bucky抬起脑袋，试图挣脱束缚。Steve不理他。  
   
他解开Bucky的裤扣，拉下拉链，加重了亲吻和手上的动作，用整个身体拱着他、磨着他，隔着衬衫舔湿他激凸的乳尖。  
   
Bucky的呻吟太大声、太放纵，也太享受，那声音直击Steve的耳膜，让他心跳如雷。  
   
这一次，是Steve让他露出这一面的，他在渴望的是Steve，是为了Steve一个人而绽放情欲，不是为了别的任何人。  
   
Steve闭起眼睛，临近高潮时性感到发光的挚友让他无法直视，惟有紧紧把他的头抱在怀里，用尽全力压抑自身狂乱的冲动。  
   
“Steve……”他粘腻地拉长声音叫，他很接近，很接近了。

金属手指拨开他上衣的纽扣，嘴唇靠过来，在他的胸前吻了一下。  
   
心脏的位置。  
   
Steve青筋暴起，小腹痉挛，即使再用力地夹紧大腿和屁股也无济于事，他秒射在了自己的裤子里，而Bucky甚至都还没有碰过他的下半身。  
   
Steve满脸通红地爬起来。  
   
他干了他前52年的人生里从没有干过的事。  
   
他也跑了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们决定再试一次

Bucky从前经常进出Steve的书房，他的长官习惯把一些计划性的工作带回家做，在墙挂满导图、笔记和照片。

 

这和现在Bucky看到的情形是一致的，只不过挂的东西全都变成了Bucky。

 

他的人体素描，Steve亲绘。

 

正面，背面，侧面，很大张的贴在墙上，上面画了些点、线和面，有红的，蓝的，也有黄的。

 

Bucky轻轻地“哇哦”一声，换来Steve略显窘迫的解释。

 

“这是这几天早上我在你身上发现的敏感点和敏感带的记录图。你知道，这样比较直观-----别笑我，你保证过的。”

 

Bucky点头，他转到Steve的电脑屏幕旁边，那里有个暂停的视频，画面定格在两个男人在浴缸里的镜头上。

 

“这个...这是我在网上问了一些网友，他们教我在付费网站上下载了大热的GV。”

 

他脸上的表情还是很正经，但他的皮肤太白皙，那些红色并不能如愿遮住：“我在研究一些看起来没那么难的动作。”他抓起电脑边的小本子试图藏在身后，显然是他的观影笔记。

 

Bucky又绕到沙发边，翻看那个有点大的黑盒子。

 

“哦，那些！”

 

Steve迅速走到他身边，手足无措地看着Bucky翻过一堆***盒子，一些口服药，最终拎起一串粉色的透明珠子。

 

“我去了成人用品店，本来只是想买一些油，广告说这个可以增加时间长度，还可以润滑，润滑，你知道，那里……”

 

Bucky憋住笑：“对，要用润滑，得**去那儿。*”

 

Steve抿紧嘴唇点头：“店员给我推销了这些，他说这也是一种方式去满足自己伴侣，所以我...”

 

Bucky没再为难Steve。他最终选了一瓶最普通的KY，把Steve的视频点了退出和删除，又把办公桌上的杂七杂八推开，安定地坐在光滑的桌面上：“好吧。现在说说你的计划。”

 

邀请Bucky来再试一次是Steve的主意。事实上，这距离他秒射在裤子里，逃离Bucky的沙发已经过去三天了。

 

这是Steve饱受折磨的三天，也是Bucky的。

 

为什么呢？因为这混蛋总是让他见得着吃不着。

 

好吧，说吃不着也不准确，应该说吃不饱。

 

举例说，Steve这几晚都还睡在他自己的那栋房子里，但他总在早上溜进Bucky家，钻进暖乎乎的被窝摸他，给他**或手活。

 

Bucky是个夜猫子，越到早上越醒不来，于是总在半睡半醒间，最不设防的时刻被人伺候得哼哼唧唧地交粮。等他清醒过来，攒足劲儿想要抓住Steve亲热的时候，那家伙说和Sam 约好了晨跑，一溜烟影都见不着了。

 

再比如说，他已经获得了来自于Steve的黄玫瑰，晚餐邀请和漫步牵手，还有对于年过半百的情侣来说数量严重超标的日常吻。然而每到一起回家以后，Steve总能找到各种借口把自己关进书房不出来。

 

Bucky并不想逼迫他。

 

他太了解Steve的完美主义性格了。

 

他的队长从年轻时就凡事要强，特别是绝不愿在Bucky面前丢脸。遇到这种事，他肯定又难过又窝火，Bucky得给他空间褪去尴尬，重新找回自己。

 

然而他也并不想一直被动地等下去。

 

要说Bucky在两人太迟的互相表白这件事上学到了什么教训，那就是，与其假装若无其事地等着Steve自己想明白，还不如直接介入，以Steve爱他的程度，他不信湿身诱惑还扭不好老头子那点儿倔强的自尊心。

 

这就是为什么他今晚彻底地清洗了自己，只穿了一件浴袍就来到Steve书房的原因。

 

“计划——很简单。我们再试一次，看看我能不能让你满意。”

 

Steve蹭了蹭鼻子：“如你所见，我做了功课。有三个选项：一，我使用药物和器具。二，让我更了解你，延长前戏，打时间差。 三，你操我。”他的双脚在地板上焦灼地交换重心：“我是说，如果你有兴趣-----如果我的身体对你也有吸引力的话。”

 

Bucky看了他很久：“你真的知道自己在说什么吗？”

 

Steve抱起手臂：“当然，第三个不是必选项，我知道你一向喜欢的是女人的身体----Natasha那样的。”

 

Bucky不敢相信地摇头苦笑，人和人的误解竟然可以达到这样的程度，即使是在他和Steve这样共度了半生的、称得上灵魂伴侣的人之间。

 

“Steve，我当然想要你。你的身体吸引我，胜于Natalia，胜于任何人---上帝啊，你真的照过镜子吗？我当然对操你很有兴趣，一秒钟也别怀疑这件事-----只是不是今天。

 

而且你得知道，我认为你根本没问题------即使真的有，我们也照样过。”Bucky画下底线：“不是所有人都能让伴侣达到满足，有些人一辈子都没有共同高潮过，但他们照样相爱。”

 

“我知道。”Steve看起来放松了一些，但他还是没有放下防御性抱起的手臂：“但我也知道，我绝不愿意让你因为我的原因，而成为其中的一个。”

 

Bucky叹气，看起来，他是没法在这个问题上和他固执的爱人达成统一了。

 

Steve看着Bucky无奈的脸，也和缓了语气。

 

“我不是想给你压力，Buck，我只是说事实。

能够以这样的方式拥有你是我从没想过的，而这想法一旦开了闸，我再也没法把它关上，我不可能再接纳任何不是你的人，所以，这绝对就是我这一生最后的一次机会了。

 

如果我搞砸了，那说明我不配拥有你，我会放你走。而你，不管怎样，你还是得遵守诺言，永远当我兄弟。”

 

Bucky咬着牙，这何尝不是他最后的机会呢？

 

他早在情窦初开的年纪，就遇到了世界上最惊艳的人，又在年复一年的相伴中将这份惊艳收藏成永恒。如果走到这一步他都无法得到Steve，那会在他的胸口直接开出一个洞，没有什么能再填满它。

 

他才是真正别无选择、没有退路的一个。

 

“我选第二个。”

 

要赌就赌大的，一次性解决Steve最大的心结。

 

他将头发向后挽起，用黑色皮筋绑成一个丸子，露出两侧光洁的脖颈，然后从两肩的部位褪下浴袍-----他根本没穿内裤。

 

“拿你的笔来，Steve。今晚，我的身体交给你，你可以直接画在我身上，验证你对我的熟悉。我保证对你完全彻底的诚实。而当你感觉有把握之后，我们试一试。”

 

\------------

天花板的灯让他觉得不真实。

 

这是一场匪夷所思的人体实验，Bucky这样想着，他的思维已经有些漂浮了。

 

Steve为探索和掌控他的身体灌注了全部热情，为此深深沉浸。

 

他是Bucky拥有过的最极致的挑逗者，同时也是最残忍的旁观者。

 

“我感觉你左边比右边要敏感。”Steve用食指的指腹轻擦他左边的人鱼线，引起Bucky全身的抖动。

 

“是的，如果你再重一点，我会感觉到触电。”

 

尖细的红色彩笔在他身上准确划过。

 

“这里呢？”Steve的在他小腹左侧的一块肌肉上吹热气：“昨天早上我这样做的时候，你的脚趾缩起来了，非常非常可爱。”

 

“对，但那更多的是因为痒。”Bucky说，Steve哼了一声，在这里画上了蓝色的圈：“还是很可爱。”他坚持己见，并咬了一口，Bucky的脚趾忍不住又蜷缩起来。

 

“这边如何？”他双手紧握Bucky的大腿根，将它们举高弯折，露出其下深藏的隐秘。

 

“我想知道这里要怎么做，严重缺乏实践。”

 

Bucky将润滑剂递给他：“多用点这个总不会错。”

 

每碰到一个让他舒服的部位，一个让他激动的角度，一种恰到好处的力道，他都按照承诺，诚实地向Steve反馈，而Steve则会中断刺激，把手指抽出来，将他的反应记录在小本子上，再重新插入他。

 

这到了后来演变成一场酷刑。

时间失去了概念，Bucky仰靠在光滑的桌面上，完全暴露，一丝不挂，彻底被Steve的手指操成了空壳。他的呼吸没了节奏，生理性的泪水铺在整张脸上。

 

他已经射了两次了，每一次Steve都把他的阴茎含在嘴里吞咽，再安抚他度过高潮后最敏感的时刻。

 

“我爱你。”

 

当Steve终于完成了他详细的人体地图，他收起纸笔，抱起湿软成一团的爱人，深深地亲吻，再将其转成俯趴在办公桌前的姿势，分开双脚。

 

“我可以进来吗？我感觉这次我可以。”

 

他涂了足够多的润滑，圆钝的头部在入口蓄势待发。

 

“戒指。”Bucky说：“戒指给我，就让你进来。”

 

Steve把一个吻落在Bucky后腰上，那里有一小块甜蜜的区域，由于过分敏感，被他画上了一颗红色的五角星。

 

“当然。”他充满希望地说。

 

“如你所愿。”

 

 

(End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点题外话 
> 
> 在我们的一生中，有很多关键时刻。  
> 有些来得早，有些会迟。  
> 有些可以重来，有些则不会。  
> 我的浅薄建议是，永远对自己诚实，并慎重对待每一次选择———  
> 就像它是你的last shot ，就像它重要到可以决定你的整个余生。


End file.
